


Warmth

by eliotkeats



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Takeru is almost uncomfortably warm, sandwiched between the two of them.





	

The tatami is sunsoaked, and both Takeru’s front and back are pleasantly toasty.  He feels like a kitten dozing in a pool of sunlight.    

Alain is curled around Takeru from behind; one of his hands is pushed up under Takeru’s hoodie, and the thick, soft knit of his sweater tickles Takeru’s tummy.  His nails are short and blunt against Takeru’s skin, where his fingers curl in sleep just below Takeru’s ribs.  

Makoto’s sprawled on the other side of Takeru, on his back, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his abdomen, rising and falling with every inhaled and exhaled breath.  He looks far more peaceful than he usually does when he’s awake, his features softened by sleep.  

The breeze through the open doors smells like fresh cut grass and overturned earth; Narita and Shibuya doing yardwork outdoors.  Takeru can hear them calling back and forth to each other.  

Absently, he reaches out and hooks a finger around Makoto’s hand.  

Makoto starts awake, and is halfway to a sitting position before he looks down and realizes who had woken him.  He blinks and rubs at the corner of his eye before giving Takeru a slight smile and saying, “Hey.”

Alain murmurs something in his sleep and tightens his grip on Takeru, throwing his leg over Takeru’s knees.

“I’m trapped,” Takeru says.  

“You shouldn’t have offered to show him what cuddling was,” Makoto tells him.

“I don’t mind.  It’s nice.”  Takeru stretches as best as he can without waking Alain, even though there’s not much danger of that; almost nothing can wake Alain after he’s decided it’s time for a nap.  Making a face, Takeru tries to roll his neck without hitting Alain in the nose with the crown of his head.

“You all right?” Makoto asks, following Takeru’s movements intently.  

“Just, my neck is sore.”

Makoto scans the floor for something, then picks up his leather jacket from where it lay, in a patch of sun.  He balls it up and carefully slides it under Takeru’s head.

The leather is  _ very  _ warm against Takeru’s ear and cheek.  

“Thank you, Makoto-niichan,” Takeru says with a smile.

“ _ Shh _ ,” Alain grumbles.  “‘m trying to sleep.”

Makoto rolls his eyes, but lays back down with his back to Takeru, the width of his shoulders shading Takeru’s face.  Alain’s grip around Takeru’s waist slackens as he begins to doze off again, and Takeru wiggles close enough to lean his forehead against Makoto’s back, between the older boy’s shoulder blades.  He counts it as an achievement when Makoto doesn’t tense at the unexpected contact.

He is almost uncomfortably warm now, sandwiched between the two of them, with Alain plastered against his back, but he has absolutely zero inclination to move.  

“I missed it,” he says, against the sun-warmed fabric of Makoto’s t-shirt.

“Hm?  What’s that?” Makoto asks.

“Being warm.”

Makoto doesn’t respond to that, but he reaches a hand back and keeps it there until Takeru slips his own hand into Makoto’s, and squeezes it lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> the spoopiest boyfriends


End file.
